Root
Brief desc. The ROOT ANBU is an organization lead by Uchiha Rares, impervious to any other authority but his. It embodies his will, striving to obtain the best for Konoha through even the most questionable means. History(just go past this if you don't care much for a long read) The root, in spite of being formed roughly 6 years ago, it's roots date way back even though it's means have changed substantially along with the personality of it's leader and founder. The roots of the Root. Pro-Konoha organization By the time Rares was a genin(age 11), his frustration in regards to Konoha's leadership and organization lacking so gravely that it did not exist, led him to form a group that would try to back up for such on the minmum required level. At first, it mainly consisted of friends and people that were already looking up to him. They were doing an excellent job, in the sense that they were reviving a half dead leaf. Due to this accomplishment as well as others, more and more people would join this group, some as strong participants while most simply to show their support. In time, out of village needs, their agenda extended more and more, all the way to village infrastructure, appointing missions and what not, most acknowledging the higher ups of this group as the village council along with Rares as a hokage of sorts given that the supposedly acting one was nowhere, not just that, he was even residing in Kirigakure. Fall of the P.K.O. After 5 years, the treacherous hokage had returned, claiming his seat out of the blue, Rares was against this, but some were acknowledging such, him even losing the supporters that chose to believe that official business should trump practical action, care, dedication, and the alike. After an year the hokage had appointed Gyururu, not a half bad leader but greatly unintrested given she barely held office for a couple of weeks, later on appointing Tomi, someone quite a few disliked to begin with but many people chose to respect the official line of hokages some losing their acknowledgement for Rares simply because he was never appointed by an official council or hokage. Rares as well as others denied Tomi, deeming him as unworthy and unfit on a personal level as well as being disgusted at the thought that the treacherous hokage got to appoint the next ones, "how would someone like that even be eligible to do such?" they would ask themselves. Rares and his many remaining followers were ignoring the kage line and it's authority, maintaining their claims, something like this, of course, could not last forever. An year has past with Rares being presured by his many supporters to organize coup de tat, however, Rares could never do something to harm the village, however, the problem needed to solved, after some pondering, he had finally reached the perfect solution 2 years after the return of the treacherous hokage. Rise of the Pseudo Konoha Rares knew something simply had to be done, as such, at the age of 18, he gathered all his men and supporters and left the village, departing several tens of miles deep in the outskirts of Konoha, constructing a village close to identical to the leaf, only 10 times larger, 70% of it consisting of left intact forest areas that served as training zones, another notable difference was the hokage monument, arose w/o his consent, bearing his face only. Funds were no issue, he had a vast amount of shinobi at his disposal, some of them being rather wealthy, including himself, to top it. The shinobi manpower was used to build the settlement over night. Even though, this village was strongly opposing the official line of hokages, their love for Konoha was undying, this proven by both the village similarity to the Leaf and the fact that over 60% of the missions Rares had issued to his shinobi consisted of free services for Konoha, such as partol, defending, scouting, etc. All this w/o getting interacting with the hokage in the slightest. Before long, the pseudo Konoha had surpassed the "real thing" in population dramatically. Lacking official diplomatic relations to any village, it was also a shelter for missing nin, everyone was welcomed to join in as long as they followed the ways of the Pseudo Konoha, the ways of Uchiha Rares. Not just that, but over time, Tomi managed to prove Rares' disapproval for him more than correct through his own actions, falling more and more in the eyes of both villagers and outsiders, this attracting more and more villagers to the Pseudo Konoha, it was perfect for any Konoha shinobi that hated Tomi but still loved the village. The number of such shinobi increased more and more, and finally, the probably most foolish action of the hokage lead to his downfall. He showed great dislike towards Konoha and declared them missing nin, criminals. For the hokage to do something upon a vast group that worked in the best interest of the village and just did not recognize him as hokage was greatly frowned upon by all, even by his right hand man and the council he, himself elected, as well as other foreign high officials. In two weeks or so, he could not help but drop said accusation. In the end, due to almost every villager and formerly related to Konoha outsider hating him, Tomi had no choice but to back away from the Hokage seat. He appointed another, this one known to be cruel but highly competent by all means. This took place by the time Rares was 20 of age. The return Rares and his subordinates were thrilled to see that his views upon Tomi, with his own help, were widely spread among all villagers and that such lead to the naming of a new one, one Rares approved of greatly. Before long, this new hokage approached Rares with a merge offer. The indomitable Pseudo Hokage had pondered upon this for a couple of days, the maine reason of them being separate from Konoha being his disapproval of the hokages, needless to say that Konoha being split like this weakened it, an unifying the two would be in the best interest of the village, he held a speech about such, convincing most of his followers prior to approaching the acting hokage with his response. An agreement of sorts was signed, he and his men were to be independent of the kage and village, not obliged to follow orders, etc. He was also to become a co-leader of sorts, being consulted on any important, village related matters, his request was also that the authority of Tomi as former hokage is diminuated. It was accepted and the merge was formed, the Pseudo Konoha bringing in a lot of founds and resources saved from the abandoning of the pseudo village, half going in to donations and half in to Rares' account, a safety precaution so to speak. In the end, it was agreed upon by most, with the support of Rares as well that the current Hokage was to be revoked, due to him being chosen by Tomi, after all, if this were done to Sharuto's appointings, none of this would have happened. The hokage was decided in a council vote, a council Rares and two of his loyalists were part of. 3 votes meant a lot when there were 7 in total, this paired with Rares' persuasive skill, the one he would root for was bound to be the one chosen. He made a different choice than the original, this due to her having as much skill but less of an iron fist, and not impeding the influence of Rares, if nothing else, placing her in his dept. The formation and development of Root In the beginning Rares had lost many followers, mainly due to rejoining Konoha, some were "traumatized" by the aforementioned past and just could not take it, some were too used to follow him as leader and simply could not stand for having another. His top loyalists did stay by his side but had the same issues, they wanted him as leader, Rares was also quite fond of leading them, as such, due to their persistent requests, he had formed an organization resembling the Pseudo Konoha, with him as ultimate leader of such and the sole purpose of the organization being accomplishing what in his view is the best for Konoha, using whatever means necessary. In order to distinguis them from the village ANBU, they were given various particularities, the special Root seal, the altered ANBU masks, etc. The expansion Even though, it was originally meant to satisfy the "needs" of the members of the late Pseudo Konoha, more and more were interested in such, their reasons verying, some simply attracted by Rares' charisman, some liking the concept and benefits, while others simply looking up to Rares to the extent of wishing to support his beliefs. The Root kept expanding, of course, Rares had to impose some prerequisites to joining. He made sure that resolve of applicants was admant via the developpment of a rather harsh Root seal, seal that made it so that he did not even need to trust the applicants to allow them in. The only requirement was and is to be jounin+. Growing influence Be it a coincidence or not, every singly hokage, starting with the one chosen via council vote, was the one Rares willed it to be. This goes to show the power the Root ANBU founder held. He even got authorization to establish a massive underground Root research and development underground that would serve the Root alone. Of course with the growing organization and the way things went in Konoha already being an embodiment of his will he orientated the Root more towards fund gathering, some of the missions handed to them being highly questionable and inhumane. He would donate 10% to the village and transfer the rest to his bank account that today reaches in the 10 digits. Of course, money was used to sustain the well above decent income of root ANBU, finance the research and development bureau and what not. Sadly, the hokage they appointed in the council went away for unknown reasons after just a month. Rares having the support of most villagers by now while constantly refusing to be hokage in spite of the will of his followers and the villagers in general. He was hokage for enough time in his view, the fact that the villagers themselves stripped him of that in a sense, did not help at all. However, he had to be temporary hokage for a couple of weeks until a new hokage was elected, and such he did, doing a fairly good job to top it. Sadly, the next hokage that was appointed became highly inactive for mysterious reasons, this time, the title of temporary hokage falling upon him for a prolonged period of time. Being pressured more and more to take the title for good as he could not find a suitable candidate. It was then when Rares did consider the fact that Tomi was a good warrior and well dedicated to the village but simply a bad leader that made some poor decisions, he knew that under his observation and advice Tomi could make a fine hokage, he appointed him as such, made him a fine leader, with the agreement that he was to do no major acts as hokage w/o the consent of the Root ANBU founder. It went down perfectly, improving Tomi, Rares had to use his manipulative skills in very small amounts to make the villagers change their hate for him to love or at least tolerance. The fact that Rares himself, given his known past, had appointed Tomi and colaborated with him for the sake of the village spoke for itself and influenced many people. However, one day, Tomi had passed away for unknown reasons, two hokage came after him but ended up the same as the two befoer him, in the same order. The ultimate Root act Greatly displeased by the acting Hokage doing nothing, Rares had conspired to overthrow her and appoint Yumei, who at that time was the leader of the strongest criminal organization in the realm. This was the perfect course of action for root, results came before means for them, obtaining the best for Konoha through whatever means was their nindo. Rares had chosen this path due to the fact that the entire organization was to be incorporated in to Konoha if the election was a success, this would result in an exponential amplification in village strength, to top it, Yumei was a formidable leader and shinobi. It goes without saying that such an action was bound to fail, likely to not get passed the council nor villagers. He was the leader of the strongest criminal organization after all, however, using his influence, reputation, strategic and debate skills, Rares had made the impossible possible. Normally over half the villagers had opposed this, however, they did not have to trust the new hokage right away, they had great faith in co-leader of Konoha, and as such, they simply trusted him with making the right choice. The future shown they were right to do so. Root specifics Missions Not only would they take missions regular shinobi would not due to humane issues, but they also squeeze everything out of such. For instance if they are required to wipe out an outlaw fortress of sorts, the goods of the outlaws are boudn to be confiscated rather than returned to their rightful owners, the ones that were not included in the mission requirements anyway. This also applies to prisoners/slaves that were not requested to be freed by the client, this being due to Rares not finding it unjuts to simply not change the fate of such, especially when good found can be squeezed out of them on the black market or if they can make for good labe rats for the research and development bureau of the Root ANBU. Village activity wise, an entire army of Root ANBU does a daily patrol upon the village of Konohagakure, in a manner in which the average shinobi is ignorant to this. Another village related duty is the scouting of the Konoha outskirts from Root outposts. Headquarters Main HQ The main Root ANBU HQ is Rares' own residence, a mansion that exponentially bests the hokage one in size. It is 5 stories tall, it height reaching to 60 meters, it's back yard being a 1 square mile mini forest. The domain of the Root ANBU founder is surrounded by a 4 meters tall, black, steel fence with embellishing root designs upon it. There is always a gate keeper located behind the main gate, only those with B+ rank chakra sensing abilities are issued this duty. Upon this domain exist hundreds of hirashin seals, at a greater density than the rest of the village. Powerful and dense chakras run through the walls of the Root mansion, enhancing the durability of the walls and the multifarious seals placed on them from the inside. Notable proprieties are: The durability of the walls, the fact that anything that touches the roof, floor, and walls, that is foreign to the organization will be repelled with a powerful chakra blast; chakra sensors and doujutsu are made fully ignorant of what takes place inside. 2 miles underneath the mansion exists a 1 mi3 artificial forest that functions as a training area for Rares and mostly the Root captains. Upon the ceiling exist countless chakra powered lights that relinquish the darkness. This cave was created via doton jutsu, it's walls are as strong as rock, other than that, it shares highly similar proprieties to the mansion. Two miles underneath the forest like cave, exists the main Root Research and Development Bureau. A laboratory of sorts in to which most secret techniques, special weapons, and biological experiments take place. Here is where the Dragon-human fusion was perfected in 1 year, many lives being sacrificed to accomplish such, another valuable finding being the goggles that enable the user to see chakra, developped by disecting a 3 tomoe sharingan eye. The proprieties of this place are identical to the afore mentioned. Root outposts. Hundreds of these web the forests, ranging from close to the village walls to 5 miles deep in to the outskirts of Konoha. Most of them being mid sized tree houses filled with scouting equipment. A jutsu formula is bestowed upon each of them, the earth release camouflage technique paired with the concealing seals placed upon the main HQ. Other than this, other outposts exist throughout the entire fire country, these being meant to scout out "opportunities". Other than that, the largest outer outpost is a castle twice the size of the Root mansion with the combined proprieties of his mansion and outposts. It's surroundings be superfluously filled with traps on a 1 mile radius. Items and the alike These as well as the specific Root jutsu are mostly the creation of the Root research and development bureau, usually in collaboration with Rares himself. Root ANBU mask As opposed to the regular ANBU mask, this mask is black and it's markings are crimson without exception. It's special characteristics being that it's made of chakra enhanced material granting it the durability of steel. The mask has a chakra of it's own while being connected that of the holder, it will nigh instantaneously detect if the holder's chakra flows moves in a chaotic pattern and pour it's chakra in to him nigh-instantaneously, making the Root ANBU impervious to genjutsu while bearing the mask. Root ANBU uniform Identical in aspect to the ANBU unifrom, it is crafted out of a titanium wire, with an exponentially increased durability by the means of chakra enhancements. Root headset The Root headset filters sound and chakra and has propriety of catching up any frequencies on a 10 miles radius, even that of the village ANBU. Elemental weapons(see Uchiha Rares) The secret fuinjutsu of Root The Root seal This seal is bestowed upon every Root ANBU by Uchiha Rares. It is usually located on one of the shoulders, spreading from the shoulder blade all the way down to the Elbow. It takes 12 hours to form the connections it needs to and can be easily unsealed until completion. Within the respective hours, the chakra from within the seal unifies with the users chakra system and forms connections and seals upon all of their organs also, chakra being what allows them to function to begin with. After the 12 hours had passed Rares is constatly aware of the state of his Root ANBU at all times. Due to the aforehand established connections, merely chopping off the respective arm would not change much, however, due to the very same connections, the entire chain of seals can be unsealed all together by a fuinjutsu user. However, given that it takes 12 hours to be generated, the unsealing couldn't happen nigh instantly. The seal is programmed to attack and ravish all organs prior to igniting the body in to blue flames that will incinerate the holder in a matter of seconds, leaving not even ashes behind the moment it begins to weaken, the weakening of the seal being a given in an unsealing process. The Root founder has sovereignity over the seal, in the sense that he, by thought, can activate it to whatever extents, ranging from causing small pain to death. The omniscient side of the seal is partially shared with all Root ANBU, in the sense they can detect each other with ease and are made aware upon one's death instantly. The hirashin seal was later added in the Root seal formula. Justsu holding seals (see Uchiha Rares) Kasou fuin Literally meaning "cremation seal", after the seal is formed, it erupts in a mass bluish flames that reduces it's contents to nothingness in a matter of seconds. This seal has no battle use due to taking several seconds to form, requiring a 100% concentration and being fairly costing even for just a human body sized one. Chuunin level shinobi are incapable of using it more than once a day. It's one and only purpose is that of disposing of any evidence. Bakuhatsu fuin Literally meaning "explosion/detonation seal", it can be easily confused with bakuton. The user places his palm upon a solid mass and places the seal on it upon such, this seal can later on be detonated in to an explosion, it is said to be similar in concept to the exploding tage. The force of the explosion varies from 1-7 exploding tage. Fuseiritsu fuin Literally meaning "rupture seal", cast with the very same ease as bakuhatsu fuin, this seal can turn the strongest of shinobi in to ordinary people. The person cursed with this seal is no longer cpable of utilizing chakra, the functioning system behind this being that whenever chakra is generated/focused/channeled the seal forces spiritual energy and physical energy to split apart from each other. This seal can also cover an entire room by having multiple such seals placed at the right locations. The latter can also apply to forming a barrier in to which the use of chakra is banned, the larger the area, the more seals it requires to be placed. Moreru fuin Literally meaning "leak seal". Upon being place on an opponent it will function as a chakra outlet, leaking out 10% of the victim's chakra every second, 2.5% if the victim is a bijuu, jinchuriki, or Uchiha. This seal is like a highly efficient poison, killing off an opponent in a matter of seconds. Secret Root Ninjutsu The telepathy technique This uses the seals located upon the brains of Root. This jutsu consists of information coded in small amounts of chakra that travel to nigh instantaneous speeds to the desired brain seal, seal that decodes the chakra in to intelligence upon receiving it. Eien Honō Literally meaning "eternal flames". It consists of flames that can't be extinguished by water and are green of color. Basically, katon with it's suiton weakness canceled. This is accomplished by making the needed modifications to the katon users, in truth, this is backed by another secret technique of sorts, the ability to generate the substances that give birth to Greece fire and use them in unity with katon. Doku Honō Literally meaning "poison flames" it unifies the arts of dokuninjutsu with those of katon, the very moment the flames touch the opponent's skin, a close to lethal poison of sorts starts spreading through his body, prolonged exposure may result in death. Same Honō Literally meaning "shark flames". This is the only Honō technique that does not require a katon affinity, it's only relation with fire being it's shape. These are highly aggressive neutral chakras with a chakra flow opposed to that of the user, this granting them the ability to absorb chakra at a highly accelerate rate. They are nothing like real flames, they don't burn, they shread. Were one to be caught in these flames for several seconds they will find their chakras completely drained, however, in cases of S-rank chakra supplies, the body of the victim is devastated long before their chakra has the chance to run out. 1-2 seconds of these flames will result in strong damage upon muscles and cracking of bones. 2-4 In an almost full shreading of flesh and muscles, 5 seconds would result in shreading the victim to pieces(these cases are referring to normal bodies). Seireiton This partly misnamed secret technique consists of utilizing jutsu dominant in spiritual energy, the most physical energy used in these jutsu being 1/10. They don't damage the body but the chakra system, the first attacks only making it harder for the victim to channel and use his chakras, impairing his jutsu, however, being bombarded with this technique can result in death due to chakra being the very source of life. Being composed mostly out of spiritual energy, sereiton is impervious to any physical attack, block, or counter.